


La douceur d'un foyer

by malurette



Category: Tintin (Comic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marine, Swearing, home is where the heart is
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics pour Tintin & Haddock ;<br/>1ère vignette : Il faudrait plus, beaucoup plus, que le mauvais caractère du Capitaine Haddock pour que Tintin fuie Moulinsart.<br/>2ème : Un parfait second.<br/>3ème : Toute honte bue...<br/>4ème : Un produit de son époque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas ça qui lui fera peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La douceur (relative) d'un foyer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tintin  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tintin, Haddock  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/fluffy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Hergé, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** jurons haddockiens !  
>  **Thèmes :** "tonnerre" + contrainte accessoire "présent" pour 31_jours (10 novembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poussières

Le château de Moulinsart… il est ici chez lui. Il sait qu’il peut y passer n’importe quand, même à l’improviste si ça lui chante, mais bien sûr Tintin est trop poli pour s’imposer sans même un coup de téléphone pour s’annoncer avant.  
Mais il y dépose toujours ses pénates avec plaisir, entre deux reportages, avant de retourner s’enfermer dans son appartement finir son dernier papier et préparer le suivant. Et ça fait tellement plaisir à Milou aussi, de pouvoir gambader dans la campagne !

Nestor le traite aux petits oignons. À peine arrivé, il le débarrasse de son pardessus, s'agite pour lui préparer sa chambre – en fait plutôt, vérifier qu'elle est parfaitement en ordre est prête à l'accueillir ; elle est toujours prête pour sa venue - et lui servir un rafraîchissement.

Pas de visiteurs intempestifs – ni famille Lampion, ni jeune Abdallâh en vacances, ni Castafiore en vadrouille, ni aucun invité surprise autre que lui : ça sera juste le Capitaine et lui. Comme il aime ça.  
Nestor lui verse à boire et s’éclipse, allant « prévenir Monsieur que Monsieur Tintin est arrivé ».  
À l'instant précis où il franchit les portes du salon et se dirige vers l'escalier, une voix puissante et grondante retentit :  
« Mille milliards de mille millions de mille sabords ! qui m'a fichu pareil bougre d'emplâtre à la graisse de hérisson ?! Ah, tu vas voir, espèce de ... »

Le Capitaine, ignorant encore sa venue, qui s’emporte contre un olibrius quelconque – la dame à la boucherie ou le Professeur Tournesol ou un simple représentant de commerce, qui sait ? - et donne libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur… n’importe qui prendrait la fuite en l’entendant vitupérer ainsi, mais pas Tintin.  
Au contraire, il se sourit à lui-même, écoutant avec un brin d’amusement à peine tinté d’inquiétude pour ce qui peut le tourmenter, son vieil ami s’emporter. Cette litanie de jurons qu’il n’entend nulle part ailleurs, il l’aime aussi : ça veut dire qu’il est chez son cher Capitaine. Et c’est une pensée des plus plaisantes.


	2. In the Navy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tintin ferait un second parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans la marine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tintin  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tintin(/)Haddock  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hergé, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bon, d’accord, je l’ai poussé dans la mare… » »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Dans la marine, moussaillon, on respecte la hiérarchie et on obéit aux ordres. Le Capitaine est seul maître à bord après Dieu, et quand essuie un grain du tonnerre de Brest mieux vaut se fier au Capitaine qu’au Bon Dieu ! Alors, moussaillon, quand le Capitaine t’ordonne de lui rendre sa bouteille de whisky, mille sabords ! tu la lui rends.

\- Navré, Capitaine, mais nous ne sommes pas à bord. Si vous avez cette impression c’est que vous avez déjà bien trop bu. Donc, la bouteille reste confisquée.

\- Oh. Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Tintin, heureusement que vous êtes là… Vous feriez un excellent second.


	3. Malpolitesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un répertoire de jurons, produit de son époque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mal élevés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tintin  
>  **Personnage :** capitaine Haddock  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hergé, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris, je laisse la clé à sa furie de mère et je lui trouve un truc en caoutchouc… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février ’15)  
>  **Avertissement :** racisme d’époque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tchouc-tchouc-nougat ! Bachi-bouzouk ! Papou des Carpathes ! Cornichon de zouave ! Patagon de Zoulou !

Produit de son temps colonial et de ses voyages tout autour du monde, le Capitaine Haddock a dans son répertoire d’insultes toute une ribambelle de qualificatifs ethniques qu’il mélange allégrement, au mépris de la justesse géographique et culturelle.

À sa décharge, il ne traite de cercopithèques ou de sapajous que les individus particulièrement mal élevés, sans aucun regard à leur origine. Et il considérera les négriers, le commerce noir et les trafiquants de chair humaine en tout genre comme la pire espèce qui soit.


	4. Sa honte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pire honte du Capitaine n’est pas tant de boire mais que Tintin le sache… et désapprouve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa honte…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tintin  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** capitaine Haddock  & Tintin  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hergé, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Fiche-moi la paix !", rétorque Isaac, tirant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête pour cacher sa honte dessous. »  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
>  **Avertissement :** alcoolisme  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour cacher sa honte de soûlard aux yeux de Tintin, Haddock a tenté n’importe quoi. Ça n’est pas facile, après des années d’alcoolisme invétéré. Sur son bateau il buvait au vu et au su de tous ; c’était normal, que le capitaine boive et personne n’y trouvait rien à redire. Mais depuis qu’il a rencontré Tintin qui s’insurge contre ses habitudes qu’il appelle déplorables et qui arrive à lui donner honte…

Il regorge d’ingéniosité pour cacher ses bouteilles. Il doit s’éclipser discrètement pour se servir et a même dû réduire les doses, par la force des choses. Quant à arrêter définitivement…


End file.
